Rojo, rojo atardecer
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: no hay resumen para esta historia. Warning: esto les puede causar un poco de angustia y tristeza, no es continuacion de las otras historias. (Po-Tigresa)


**Esta pequeña historia fue planeada por mi hermana y escrita por mi, es un poco triste, se les advierte que podria provocarles cierta angustia, por lo que si desean seguir leyendo es bajo su propio riesgo XD( ni que se fueran a morir por leer una simple historia), bueno, en fin, disfrutenla y dejen sus reviews, que ahora tengo que ayudar a un amigo con su historia asi que no me vengan con quejas o los demando jajajaja, no son mentiras, se acepta de todo, bueno un saludo de parte de mi y de mi hermana.**

* * *

Era una tarde muy tranquila, el fresco rocío que desbordaban las enormes hojas del árbol golpeaban mi pelaje con cierta naturaleza, que pareciera que recordaran conmigo los hechos que han transcurrido a lo largo de mi vida, recuerdos que trate de enterrar bajo mil metros de tierra, pero he aprendido que uno no puede escapar de su pasado, por más bello, pero a la vez más trágico y doloroso que pueda llegar a ser este. Me senté bajo la gran sombra que emitían las verdosas hojas de aquel árbol tan viejo como el sitio mismo, di un leve suspiro ahogando todos mis sentimientos, alce mi mirada hacia el cielo, el sol estaba a punto de meterse por el horizonte, sonreí levemente al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se lubricaban con dos enormes lagrimas cristalinas, no podía expresar la felicidad y la melancolía que sentía en esos instantes, recargue mi espalda sobre el fino roble que me brindaba su apoyo, relaje mis músculos de tan duro entrenamiento, tome un puñado de tierra suelta con mi mano derecha y lo observe con suma delicadeza, era tan blando y húmedo, no voy a mentir al momento de decir que pude sentir que la naturaleza compartía mi sentimiento, solté la tierra y sacudí mi mano, después me quede observando mi pelaje, anaranjado…su color favorito, sonreí de nuevo al recordar que el me lo había dicho, despeje mi mente y me puse a meditar, podía sentir que el aire golpeaba mi cuerpo transmitiéndome una sensación gélida, el olor a mojado no desaparecía del ambiente, las nubes empezaban a desaparecer por el oeste siguiendo la corriente de aire, hacia poco que dejo de llover, el me dijo que le gustaba ver lo hermoso que brillaba el sol después de tan tormentosa acción de la naturaleza, esos y muchos recuerdos empezaron a rondar en mi mente, recuerdo el primer día que lo conocí, sonreí irónicamente al pensar en cómo giran las cosas, unas veces estas arriba y otras veces abajo, también recordé las frases que mi padre compartía conmigo, "del odio al amor hay un paso y viceversa, nunca lo olvides" , efectivamente el tenia razón, el era tan molesto al principio…

FLASHBACK

Estaba tan molesta, me sentí humillada, simplemente no lo quería aceptar, esto debería ser una broma de mal gusto, no como las que Mono hacia, esto simplemente era inadmisible, 20 años de duro trabajo y dedicación vinieron a parar a esto, yo me merecía ese título, Oogway debería estar loco, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él fuese el guerrero dragón? , simplemente no lo aceptaba, el era un…¿un panda?, ¿Cómo un panda podría ser el guerrero dragón?, respire profundamente tratando de calmar los gritos y los insultos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, apreté los puños con fuerza y únicamente puse una mueca de desaprobación, mi padre estaba igual de decepcionado que yo, mis compañeros simplemente pensaban que era una broma, una de muy mal gusto para mi, trate, pero simplemente mi ira era incontenible, no lo toleraba, tenía que sacarlo o si no iba a explotar en un ataque de ira, me levante del fotón donde me hallaba sentada y camine hasta la puerta, el ruido de sus pisadas solo hacían crecer más mi ira, abrí la puerta corrediza y si, efectivamente se encontraba frente a mi habitación, me miro con cierta timidez y nerviosismo.

-ma-maestra tigresa –

-tu no perteneces aquí – le conteste con cierto odio.

-oh, sí, esta es tu habitación y yo… - no lo deje terminar, tenía que sacarlo, si no quería convertirme en una asesina a una edad temprana.

-no, tu no perteneces aquí, al palacio, no eres más que una deshonrra para el kung fu, y si aun sientes respeto por lo que somos ya te habrás ido para el amanecer –

Cerré la puerta en sus narices, ahora me sentía tranquila, pero no pude evitar contradecirme mentalmente, quizás fui muy dura, debí habérselo pedido de una manera amable, fue entonces que él me contradijo a mí con 3 simples palabras.

-soy tu fan –

FIN FLASHBACK

El viento empezaba a calmarse, al parecer la tormenta ya había partido junto con las nubes, la tierra se había convertido en barro, pero yo seguía ahí sentada bajo aquel árbol sintiendo que las últimas gotas de la lluvia caían sobre mi frente, no pude evitar sentir algo de remordimiento por mis acciones, pero sé que él no estaba molesto conmigo, aunque lo tratase a como mi carácter mandaba, el seguía ahí, dedicándome una bella sonrisa, una que empezó a amar con el tiempo, me trajo de nuevo mas recuerdos que nadie me arrebataría, me reacomode de nuevo en el tronco del árbol, mi mirada se perdió en el infinito al igual que mi mente en mis recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que el derroto a Tai-Lung, ese asqueroso leopardo que tenía la cabeza llena de aire caliente, pero sin embargo el le hiso frente y lo derroto, eso me demostró que estaba equivocada, él era el único que podía vencerlo, fue entonces que me maldije en mis pensamientos por haber sido tan dura con él, y aun lo seguía siendo, pero me era imposible tratar con su inmadurez y su manera tan fácil de ver las cosas, era algo a lo que yo no estaba impuesta, pero él nunca se molesto por la manera en que lo veía y lo trataba, debí ser muy ciega para no notarlo, quizás si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, quizás si pudiera enmendar mis errores, hubiéramos vivido más tiempo juntos, pero el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel , se comprenderlo, uno no puede cambiar el suyo ni aunque mueras y resucites de nuevo, lo cierto es que los momentos que vivimos juntos fueron y seguirán siendo inolvidables, ahora siento que el dolor me oprime el pecho, siento algo caliente que recorre mi espalda, será el sentimiento de culpa que me tiene intranquila, después de todo lo que el hiso por mí, pero mi mente sola me contradice con mas recuerdos.

FLASBACK

La batalla había acabado, todos estábamos cansados de tanto trabajo, ahora solo dependía del tiempo permitirnos saber si el futuro nos traería una vida pacífica, me alcé en un pedazo de madera que flotaba en el agua, ya no me sentía tan débil, di algunos saltos hasta llegar a lo que era la estancia de un barco, ahí lo pude ver, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado, el estaba igual de empapado que yo, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a subir, el acepto gustoso al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-eso fue….bastante radical – el sonrió ante mis palabras, yo me contagie de tan honesto gesto.

Sin previo aviso me abrazo, en ese momento un sinfín de emociones golpeaban mis adentros, sentía que sus brazos me brindaban una calidez que jamás había sentido en mi vida, no me opuse ante esa reacción por dos razones, la primera era que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo que era nuevo para mí, la segunda fue que se sentía realmente bien, el se dio cuenta de que éramos observados por mi padre y los 5 así que me dejo en el suelo y trato de esconder su mirada bajo el agua, fue entonces que sentí ese cálido sentimiento en mi interior, algo muy nuevo para mí, algo de lo que necesitaría mas de ahora en adelante.

FIN FLASHBACK

Las lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, nadie lo notaria por que la lluvia me había mojado toda, estire mis piernas y me puse de pie, los pájaros cantaban y volaban en sincronía alrededor de los arboles, algunas flores danzaban al ritmo del viento, todo era hermoso, justo como él decía, era un paraíso que ningún mortal podría tener, observe que mi camisa estaba sucia con manchas de barro y mi pantalón con algunos tallos de pasto, sacudí mis ropas y alce la mirada, mis pies caminaban por si solos, como si supieran que era rutinario dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, mi cuerpo se movía solo, yo solo podía controlar mis ojos, observar por donde pisaban mis pies evadiendo el barro y los demás terrenos resbaladizos, observe inconscientemente hacia el sol, era raro verlo así, estaba teñido de un color rojo, sus rayos emitían luz del mismo color, como si fuera una enorme bola de fuego amenazando con estrellarse en la tierra.

-rojo, rojo atardecer – murmure, al parecer mi boca también había tomado control de sí.

Esas palabras merodearon mi mente, por algo significaban mucho para mí.

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentada bajo el árbol de durazno sagrado, me encontraba en total tranquilidad, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida por su voz….era hermosa pero a la vez muy molesta.

-hola Tigresa – su tono de voz era tímido y tiritante.

-hola Po – conteste tranquilamente.

-¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?-

Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-creí que estabas dormida –

-no…no puedo dormir, algo no me deja, es una extraña sensación –

Para entonces, yo tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él, pero me daba miedo revelarlos y perder su amistad, no comprendía el por qué pero su amistad era muy importante para mí, y si él no me correspondía podría acabar separándose de mí, moriría con el secreto.

-sabes…. Yo tampoco –

Lo mire con una ceja alzaba, su rostro había cambiad drásticamente, transmitía su angustia, era algo que no me gustaba ver en él.

-¿Qué sucede Po, porque estas triste?-

-bueno, es que yo siento que debo decirte algo, pero trato de esconderlo y por más que quiero… - exhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones retenían en un solo supiro. – ¿tu nunca te has enamorado Tigresa?.

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se agito drásticamente, el estaba hablando sobre el amor conmigo, sabía perfectamente que yo no era de las que hablaban mucho sobre eso, pero sin embargo decidió contármelo a mí ¿ acaso le gustaba hacerme sufrir? ¿ O ya había leído mis pensamientos? No respondí, únicamente lo mire con un gesto serio, el pudo sentir que empezaba a molestarse por lo que desvió su mirada de la mía.

-se que tu no eres de las que hablan sobre los sentimientos Tigresa – agacho su mirada observando hacia el valle.

No pude sentirme más culpable, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, el también tenía sentimientos como yo, pero me intrigaba saber que él estaba enamorado, no quería decepcionarme a mi misma como lo había hecho a lo largo de mi vida, estaba siendo muy egoísta con él, borre todo pensamiento de mi cabeza y decidí enmendar mis errores.

-si, si me he enamorado –

El alzo su cabeza y me miro con los ojos engrandecidos, sonreí levemente , ya veía venir esa reacción.

-¿enserio?-

- así es – conteste con firmeza.

-waow, y ¿como te sientes con ello?-

-uno aprende a vivir con esto-

-si…ya lo sé….pero se siente tan doloroso no poder decirle esto a la persona a la que has entregado tu corazón –

En ese momento sonreí en mis adentros, ese panda estaba leyendo mi mente, de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo, sus palabras eran como pequeñas señales que servían para descifrar lo que mi corazón sentía.

-¿y quién es esa persona? – pregunte curiosa y adolorida.

-bueno, ella es….es muy especial, es diferente a las otras chicas, tiene un carácter único, es leal, muy inteligente, y muchas otras cosas que la hacen ver especial entre las demás-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ambos intercambiábamos miradas, en ese momento me maldije por haber preguntado eso, bien decían que la curiosidad mato al gato, ahora realmente me sentía dolida, pero quería saber, quería sentirme completa, y la única manera de hacerlo era sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo quien era esa chica tan especial.

-bueno, si es tan especial, podría llegar alguien más que piense como tu y la alejaría de ti Po, podrías perderla –

Ambos seguíamos mirando hasta que el rompió el contacto, puso media sonrisa y rodo sus ojos verdes hacia la nada, negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-es curioso que lo menciones, eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, perder la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento -

Puse mi mano sobre su hombre y le di una suave palmada, el me miro con inocencia, yo simplemente sonreí al ver su gesto, aparte mi mano sin dejarlo de ver.

-entonces no pierdas mas el tiempo y dile lo que sientes, seguro ella entenderá y quién sabe, podría corresponderte –

El me seguía mirando, pronto dibujo una sonrisa creciente en sus labios, asintió lentamente y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, mis mejillas ardieron drásticamente ante ese gesto, ahora sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con mucha velocidad.

-Tigresa….yo te amo –

Eso si me tomo por sorpresa, mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas, y mi sangre transitaba rápidamente por mis venas, mis ojos engrandecieron y mi cara ardía drásticamente, el no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que brillaban con mucha intensidad, no sabía que decir, simplemente estaba congelada, fui sacada de mi coma al momento de sentir unos leves golpecitos en mi mano.

-sé que esto te ha dado una enorme sorpresa…..no sé qué tan idiota soy al decirte esto, posiblemente mañana amanezca en el hospital….pero lo hare feliz, porque por fin después de tanto tiempo pude decírtelo.

El iba a apartar sus manos, pero yo lo detuve tomando una, el me miro confundido al seguir tomando su mano, la apreté con poca fuerza, el sonrió como indicándome que ya sabía lo que pasaría después, le pegue un golpe mental por ser tan tonto mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-Po….yo también te –

No me dejo terminar por que ya me tenia aprisionada en un beso, lo cual hiso que mi corazón estallara, y mi sonrojo se elevara a una fiebre mortal, me rodeo con sus brazos atrapándome de la cintura, yo seguí besándolo con más intensidad, pase los míos por detrás de su cuello y nuca, así ambos compartimos el momento más precioso de nuestras vidas, el que dio inicio a una nueva forma de vivir las cosas que obstaculizaran nuestro destino juntos, después de un momento separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos profundamente sin perder el aliento del otro, giro su cabeza hacia el horizonte donde ya se hallaba un sol rojo y creciente.

-rojo, rojo atardecer – dijo en un susurro que únicamente nosotros pudimos escuchar, yo le sonreí y recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, la acaricio con su mano, beso mi frente y recargo su cabeza encima de la mía, así ambos veíamos el rojo, rojo atardecer, juntos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mis pies se detuvieron, el ambiente se había tornado sombrío, las sombras de los arboles que ahora eran simples ramajes de corteza arrugada y pálida sombreaban el frio y húmedo pasto del lugar, observe todo mi alrededor, no había mas que algunos pétalos que bailaban uniformes en la leve ventisca de un clima irregular, pude sentir un frio desolador recorrer mis huesos, ahí observe, frente a mí, una enorme estatua de cemento colocada frente a mí , sonreí melancólica, alce mi mano izquierda en ella pude apreciar…..un ramo de rosas abultado sobre mis garras, una lagrimas mas cayó sobre mi pecho, acerque mi mano sobre aquella dura estatua de concreto, el barro cubrían la esquela que estaba debajo de la estatua, sacudí toda la porquería que la cubría y allí pude ver esas palabras que destrozaban mi alma.

"Aquí yace el guerrero dragón, un héroe con corazón de oro"

Al leerlo fui entonces que me volví a la realidad, observe los montones de lapidas que decoraban el tétrico lugar, es pasto verdoso era lo único que le daba luz a un sitio tan lleno de oscuridad, pero mis ojos no se despegaban de esa lapida, sonreí tristemente, puse el ramo de flores sobre el frio concreto, mis garras no querían despegarse de aquel duro material, difícilmente logre apartar mi mano, me pare derecha sin perder de vista ese punto que mis ojos habían trazado desde mi llegada aquel lugar.

-hoy te extrañe más que en otros días – silencie mi boca tratando de obtener alguna respuesta , pero solo escuche el sonido del viento que ahora empezaba a molestarme.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu partida - suspire tratando de recobrar la calma, pero no funciono – que se puede decir, esperaba darte la buena noticia cuando llegaras, pero nunca volviste – ahora luchaba contra las lagrimas pero me fue imposible retenerlas.

-me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras ido aquella vez? – de nuevo no escuche alguna respuesta que mis oídos anhelaban escuchar.

-recuerdo que me dijiste que volverías antes de que pudiera decir…fideos – apreté mis puños con fuerza al igual que mi gesto, las lagrimas parecían no acabar.

-…fideos…- susurre con el dolor de mi alma.

El viento por fin había cesado, como si esa fuera una señal que me indicaba que escuchaba y compartía mi dolor de no poder estar a mi lado, frustrada de mis pensamientos y recuerdos me di media vuelta, no sin antes despedirme con una reverencia de la estatua, empezó a salir de lo que ahora era el cementerio donde todos los cuerpos de los que alguna vez combatieron…descansaban.

Durante mi regreso a casa mas recuerdos invadían mi mente, trate de borrarlos pero estaban bien pegados a mi cerebro, apresure el paso puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía que atender dos asuntos muy importantes.

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde tranquila, yo me hallaba sentada en los escalones que conectaban el palacio con el valle, estaba apreciando todo el panorama cuando sentí una mano cálido sobre mi hombro, gire mi mirada y ahí estaba el, el panda que se había robado mi corazón 1 año atrás, le sonreí tiernamente, me contesto con el mismo gesto, se sentó a un lado mío y beso mi frente con mucha ternura.

-¿que haces?-

-nada, solo aprecio lo bonito que se ve el panorama después de llover-

-ves, te lo dije, después de la lluvia viene un rojo atardecer, algo hermoso –

Ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo, nuestros ojos querían sentirse los unos con los otros, el me sonrió alegremente, recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me rodeo con su brazo atrapándome con él.

-Tigresa, hoy tengo que partir –

Me separe de él bruscamente mientras lo miraba con el gesto fruncido, sin embargo eso no le molesto, no perdía la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir?¿a dónde tienes que partir? – le pregunte casi gritándole.

-me necesitan en el norte de china, al parecer, un malentendido a librado una guerra civil y necesitan my barbarosidad para proteger al emperador-

Sus palabras eran como agujas para mi corazón, lo que había dicho me dejo completamente helada y desencajada, mi cerebro no carburaba esa simple oración.

-yo iré contigo – respondí al instante.

-no Tigresa, tú te quedaras aquí, me necesitan a mí únicamente –

-¡no! Po, no iras solo, yo iré contigo – respondí con más firmeza.

El se quedo callado, me conocía perfectamente y sabia que no lo dejaría solo, por nada del mundo.

-se que te da miedo que me valla, pero voy a volver –

-eso no viene al caso yo… -

-¡Tigresa no me estas escuchando! –

El grito de Po me había dejado una gran impresión, jamás me había gritado, y mucho menos mirado con enfado, me sentí intimidada por la mirada penetrante que sus ojos verdes me brindaban.

-escucha, se que quieres ir y asegurarte de que no pase nada –

Cambio su gesto a uno enternecedor.

-pero tu perteneces aquí, y a mi corazón, esto es serio, no quiero que vallas conmigo, no soportaría verte sufrir, o peor….perderte- su mirada se aparto de mi y se enfoco hacia la dirección en donde se metía el sol.

-pero yo tampoco toleraría perderte, te amo y no quiero que eso suceda… - el me miro con melancolía.

-si me amas, entenderás que debo hacer esto solo-

-…pero…-

-¿¡me amas¡? –

Ya no podía decir nada, el no apartaba su vista de mi, únicamente alcance a asentir lentamente, me frote el estomago con mi pata y empecé a acariciarlo tiernamente.

-Po, tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé si decírtelo ahora o cuando vuelvas…-

-que tal si me lo dices cuando vuelva – ambos nos miramos de nuevo, me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla como siempre lo hacía antes de salir o despedirse.

-está bien, te lo diré cuando vuelvas-

-bien, me tengo que ir, esos bandidos van a sentir el trueno – reí levemente.

Se paro y tomo un pequeño morral entre sus manos, lo paso por entre ellos y lo amarro a su espalda, descendió dos escalones y luego se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y me miro por última vez.

-disfruta del rojo atardecer, y recuérdame cada vez que lo veas – yo le respondí asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y continuo con su descenso por las escaleras.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ya me hallaba subiendo los últimos escalones del palacio de Jade, pronto llegue a la cima donde ya me esperaba mi padre como era de costumbre, me sonrió y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿y cómo te fue hija? –

-como siempre padre, todo tranquilo, pero esta vez fue especial-

El pequeño panda rojo la miro con una ceja alzada sin borrar su media sonrisa, soltó mi mano y su cara adelanto lo que sus labios iban a decir.

-¿y por que fue tan especial?-

-por que este fue el día en que partió en aquella misión-

-ah…si lo sé….¿el guerrero dragón eh?, se que el está feliz donde sea que se encuentre – ambos nos miramos y nos complementamos con una sonrisa, mi padre se paro en su bastón de madera y se acerco a mi rostro, seco las lagrimas que había en mis ojos.

-no te pongas triste hija, el se encuentra en un lugar mejor, algún día lo volverás a ver – asentí con mi cabeza – entonces dime….¿por que esta vez fue especial?.

Iba a responder pero la vos de dulce y tierna de dos infantes me detuvieron, yo y mi padre volteamos hacia atrás para ver a los dueños de esas voces.

-mami… por fin volviste –

-ya te estabas tardando –

Allí estaban, una pequeña Tigresa y un pequeño Tigre, ambos con pelaje color blanco y rayas negras alrededor de todo su cuerpo, con orejas de oso, y círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, el color de su iris eran verde Jade como los de su padre.

-¿como están mis angelitos?-

-estamos bien mami – respondió la pequeña.

-y ¿como esta papa? –

Mire al pequeño tigre que me observa con sus ojos llenos de brillo, yo lo abrase junto a su hermana por un momento, mi padre solo observaba con media sonrisa, me separe de los pequeños y los mire a ambos a los ojos.

-el está bien cachorritos, les manda saludos –

Ellos eran mis dos asuntos importantes que atender, son lo unico que su padre me habia dejado antes de marcharse y no volver, ellos son mi vida y razón para vivir.

Mis pequeños cachorros sonrieron y me besaron en la mejilla.

-bueno, vayan a lavarse las manos y en un momento les preparare unos ricos dumplings, ¿Qué dicen?-

-bárbaro, solo si el abuelo Shifu nos acompaña - contesto mi pequeño, mi padre asintió con media sonrisa.

-por mi está bien mama – contesto mi pequeña.

Ambos se metieron en el palacio empujándose y peleando como cualquier par de hermanos lo haría, me di media vuelta y observe que mi padre me observaba con una sonrisa.

-se parecen mucho a él –

-ya lo sé padre –

-entonces, ¿me vas a decir por que fue tan especial?-

En ese momento observe el sol que se estaba metiendo por el horizonte, su color rojizo bañaba gran parte del cielo, sonreí alegre y le conteste-

-por que hoy hubo un rojo rojo atardecer-


End file.
